Timeless
by Jasper's1trueLove
Summary: What if Bella was left in Edward's Meadow when she was just 2 1/2 months old will she be able to melt his heart as she grows up with the cullens will she and edward fall in love? what is up with her special powers. PUT ON HOLD BE PATIENT PLEASE LUV YA'LL
1. Chapter 1

**René's POV**

To whom it may concern

Please take care of my beloved Isabella. I have neither the time nor the money to properly take care of her. Please tell her that I am not abandoning her. I wish that I could take care of her but I can't so hopefully, you who ever you are can.

Sincerely

René

PS. Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan she only answers to Bella though. She is 2 ½ months old.

I hoped that someone would find her soon I walked away after one last kiss. "Goodbye my little baby girl, I love you forever."

**Alice POV**

"Goodbye my little baby girl, I love you forever." The woman said as she left her baby in the middle of Edward's Meadow.

Five minutes past and Edward walks into his meadow and he sees the little bundle. As he approaches it his eyes get darker and darker. All of a sudden the little Bella's future disappeared

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I screamed pulling my hair. I don't know why but I feel as if this little girl is the missing piece of our family. "Jasper"

"Yes Ali" my loving husband said

"Where is Carlisle?"

"He is at work"

"Come on we have to get him to Edward's Meadow"

"Why, what's wrong "

"A lady left her baby there, and I am afraid that Carlisle is the only one that can convince him otherwise Edward is going to kill that little girl"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does **

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

Jazz and I raced to the hospital. The nurse looked had a look of fear on their faces as the saw us bust through the door.

"Hurry we need to speak with Dr. Cullen immediately!" I said impatiently to the nurse at the front desk

I'm sorry but he is busy she said in a very firm but shy voice

Actually I am finished and Mrs. Stanley but even if I wasn't, never tell any of my children that they can't see me. Carlisle said in a deadly cold voice way to go dad.

"Dad, it's Edward" Jasper said and immediately Carlisle tore out of his coat and headed for the door saying

"Mrs. Stanley I'm taking my break. Alice Jasper lets go."

The three of us jumped in to Carlisle's and raced out of the parking lot

"Explain" Carlisle said

Carlisle's POV

Explain I said to Alice fear coursing thru my dead cool bloodless veins.

"I saw Edward killing an innocent baby girl whose mother left her in his meadow" Alice said in a quiet voice

Oh Edward what has happen to you. This isn't the boy I changed this is my oldest son.

We will do whatever it takes to save her. Let's go I declared as I pulled over and jumped out the car

Edward I will save you I will not let this happen.

Instantly we took off running as fast as we can

"How much time do we have Alice" I asked hoping that we would have plenty of time

"2 minutes tops" Alice says worriedly

Shit I thought in my head the odds are not good.

Edward's POV

What is that scent it is so intoxicating I must have it. It's coming from my meadow. Venom pools in my mouth I feel my hunter instinct taking over. I walked into to my in the middle there was a little bundle and coming from it was not only the intoxicating smell but also a cry that broke my heart. I bent down and picked up the bundle instantly it stopped crying. I unwrapped the bundle and in the middle of it laid the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She looked at me with such trust in her eyes. I dropped down to my knees. This creature, this little girl with one look has wrapped me around her little finger. She started to squirm in my arms and all of a sudden a letter fell out of the blanket. I picked up the letter and read it. The letter made me very angry who could abandon this beautiful little girl named Isabella.

Its' okay Bella I hear myself whisper I will take care of you. I knew in an instant that I could never hurt my Bella even though her blood would forever call to me.

Alice's POV

Oh my Jasper, Carlisle he changed his mind "

What?" the boys both asked in unison

Edward he changed His mind he isn't going to kill the baby" as I said this as we entered the meadow I was amazed because none of us with the exception of Carlisle has ever seen Edward's Meadow in person. It was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen. Before I had time to fully appreciate it Edward turned around to face us.

Carlisle's POV

Relief flooded through me as Alice announced that Edward wasn't going to kill the baby. When we entered Edward's meadow I couldn't help but wonder how was I going to save if he did. I knew him well enough to know that he would never forgive himself.

Edward I call to my beloved oldest son loudly in my head

When he turned around I saw an emotion I never thought I would ever see again, Pure untainted unconditional, love.

* * *

**Like it Hate it I don't care but if you don't like it tell me why otherwise don't bother luv ya. Any one wana help me write this story leave me a message.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I in no way shape or form own twilight SM does how ever**

* * *

Carlisle POV

It's been three years since we have found Edward standing in his meadow holding baby Bella. Esme and Alice absolutely adore little Bella although they don't get to spend much time with her. Rosalie's reaction to Bella surprised me as much as she wants kids she doesn't like Bella. The most surprising reaction is Edward and Bella's. They are almost never apart. Ever since he found her. They are never far from each other. Bella was and is so different from other children her age. I mean what three year old is put into a fifth grade class or can talk at the age of 11 months in nearly compleate sentences. Oh that day will be forever embedded in my mind.

_Flashback_

Alice and Esme try taking her from Edward she started screaming and throwing a fit. I could hear her all the way at the beginning of the driveway.

"Edward I want Edward" by this time I was standing in the doorway dumbfounded like all the rest of my family. Edward ran to Bella and took her into his arms instantly she stopped crying.

"Baby girl I'm right here," he said his voice dripping with emotion "I love you my little Bells"

"I love you too Edward" Bella said looking at him with her big brown eyes "I love all of you especially you big brother Jasper" Bella said looking around at the rest of us

Jasper POV

I love you to Edward" Bella said to Edward. It surprised me that she could feel such an emotion. I mean she is only 11 months old little Bella was defiantly very special.

"Especially you big brother Jasper" Little Bella said. I was so confused why would she say that doesn't she know that I was not exactly the safest vampire in the family to be around? Little Bella looked at me with such trust in her big beautiful brown eyes.

Edward POV

Jasper was so confused at Bella's statement it amazed me at how she only saw the good in people. I cant help but to be mad at Jasper because he doesn't think he should be loved like that. "Jasper" I started to say

"Jasper" Bella says "please don't think or feel that"

"What do you mean Bella?" Jasper asks Bella his thoughts confused.

"Never feel like you no good for love. Please Jasper?" Bella said with tears in her eyes

Jasper walked over to us and placed a hand gently on my Bella's cheek. "Bella I promise that I will never feel that way again."

"Thank you" Bella says a big toothy grin on her face.

My beloved Bella you are so special even now as a little infant. I can't wait to see what you grow up to be.

_End Flashback _

Carlisle POV

My family is so happy with Bella here. I wish we could keep her I mean I don't want to leave her behind.

"Carlisle, why are you thinking about us leaving Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Well ..." my family had all stopped what they were doing to listen to me. "You all minus well know that I got a letter today from the Volturi. Aro demands that we join his guard or he will kill us. He says that if we do anything to try to prevent anything from happening that they would kill us and Bella."

"What, they can't do this can they I mean really" Edward and Alice asked together

"Yes the can and they will. They are cruel and unforgiving. Every Vampire has to serve fifteen years in the guard now it our turn after the fifteen years we can leave or stay it is our choice after that." I tried to explain to them

"Carlisle what are we going to do with Bella we just can't leave her alone?" my wife asked looking like she would cry if she could

That's the other thing there is only two of us that can actually stay and take care of her.

"Who are they" Alice said eagerly

"It's me and Rosalie. We're the only ones that can stay. But if Rosalie stays she has to make up the 15 years the year after you guy are done." I say quietly

The look on Emmett's face was priceless. Rose just looked angry and said "I don't want to stay"

"Ok then its settled I will stay here with Bella now the only question is how do we tell her and how do we brake you two apart." I state the last part to Edward

"What do you mean" Jasper said no doubt feeling Edward's anger

"Well Edward and Bella are inseparable there I no way they can be apart for fifteen years." Esme says taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Actually they will only be apart for five years at a time you guys are allowed a week's visit every five years." I say sadly

"Great like that is better." Rose says sarcastically

"Yes it is but for now there is still the question who's going to tell Bella?" Silence falls over my family no one dare move and inch. Then from upstairs in Edward's bedroom we here the softness of Bella voice crying out saying "Edward, Edward where are you." Edward raced upstairs to Bella faster than I had ever seen him go.

Edward POV

"Edward, Edward where are you?" fear gripped my heart I didn't want Bella to think I had left her so I raced upstairs as fast as I could to find tears streaming down Bella's beautiful face.

"What's wrong Bells" I say as I quick scoop her up in my arms wiping away her tears.

"Edward you know I wove you right?" Bella asks looking me directly in the eyes

"Yes Bella I know that. Why?" I replied while making sure she was covered in a warm blanket before hugging her to my chest

"I undewstand that you half to go but I know you will be back. But please tell me how long you will be gone."

I took a deep breath and dreadfully said "fifteen years Bella that's how long I will be gone" My beautiful Bella's eyes just started pouring water.

Jasper POV

The emotion coming from Edward's room I really too much for me to handle i have to leave here for a while. I know

"Alice I have to get out of here for a while Edward and Bella's emotions are killing me will you come keep me company?" I ask as I send a wave of lust her direction

"Of course Jasper" Alice replies seductively

"Don't break too many trees you guys we don't want a repeat of last time now do we?" Esme says with a giant smile of her face

"No mom we'll be careful." Alice and I say in perfect unison with that we took of into the forest

* * *

**Like hate it I don't care but if you do or don't, Please tell me why**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does **_

_**Thanks for the reviews too.**_

* * *

Two weeks later

Esme POV

Ever since we heard the news, we all have been trying to spend as much time with baby Bella and Carlisle as possible.

"Edward Give her too me" Alice screams as I am going over the finally plans for the house that my husband promised we would have when we got back from our mandatory guard service.

"Alice, Edward, get down here now!" I asked calmly

"Yes Mom" the responded together

"I am sick of this fighting it has been going on for two weeks now what the fuck is your problems?" I screamed at them when they finally stood in front of me.

"Edward is hogging Bella." Alice cried "no one gets to see her but you and Edward it's not fair." She put on a pouty face that usually worked on all of us.

"well Alice what do you want to do with Bella?' I asked already knowing the answer

"I want to take her Shopping of course" Alice replied excitedly

"Alice she has more clothes than any three year old in the universe has time ten, you have bought her clothes that she won't even be able to wear until she's like 16." Edward yelled back at her. Alice looked disheartened, as Emmett and Rosalie walked in the room after returning from their mini honeymoon. With that Alice finally spoke in a calm deadly voice saying "Edward shut up I am taking Bella and there is nothing you can do about it, because if you try I am going to destroy your one of a kind irreplaceable Volvo." We all looked at Edward who had instantly frozen. Alice took Bella from his arms and started towards the door.

"Wait just one moment Alice" I said before she could run out of the house and disappear with Bella. "Bella do you want to" I started but then was interrupted by one person I thought never could "No I don't want Auntie Alice" Bella said before turning to Alice saying "Auntie put me down I don't want you." Alice looked so hurt as she put her down. Immediately Edward started walking towards them but stopped when Bella said "I don't want you either Edward." Edward like Alice look hurt I walked to Bella and kneeled before her and asked "Bella?" "I want Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett" Bella said before I could ask her "Bella how a\re you doing that? I mean answering my questions without me asking them."

"Bella sweetheart can you read our minds?" Edward asked Bella quietly looking at her with complete awe.

"No I can't Edward read minds" Bella answered him innocently

**Edward POV**

No I can't Edward" My Bella said seemingly innocent. I knew better I know, "Bella you know I love you right?" I thought.

"I love you too Edward" Bella said to me, ha I got her now "Bella I didn't say anything. So why did you lie to us Bella?" I asked

"I thought that you wouldn't love me anymore because I'm not normal." Bella said with tears in her eyes

"Isabella Marie Swan we love you why would you think that? Why wouldn't you trust us?" Esme and Carlisle asked pain evident in their eyes

"I am sorry Mom and Dad it just I wanted to you guy to love me and keep me with you." Bella said crying her eyes out she got up and ran out of the living room to her room locking the door. It sounded like she threw herself on the bed and bawled her eyes out.

**Bella's POV (finally)**

I ran up stairs to my room, Mom and dad where mad at me.

It's because you a freak and they can't love a freak. No one can so you should just crawl into a hole and wait to die.

"Bella Honey its mommy and daddy open the door please baby. We are sorry we aren't mad at you we are just surprised that's all please open the door." Daddy said through the door

"No you are mad at me I know I can feel it." I screamed at them.

"Bella it's us Edward and Alice can I come in"

"No I don't want to talk to you" I yelled at them cause the don't listen to me.

"Bella it me Big bro Emmett cant I come in little sis me and Big sis Rose?" Emmett begged.

I sat there and contemplating letting them in when I heard the one person that I want to love me most in the world

"Bella it's me Rose will you let me in I promise that I won't let anyone else come in with me."Rose said to me.

"Ok just you though" I said in a quiet voice I got up of the bed and stumbled to the door unlocking it and opening it just a little and she slid through the crack and closed the door.

**Rosalie POV**

I can't believe she would hide something like from us I mean all these years when we were having sex or thinking about it she would have seen it in our heads. Oh my, what have we done to this little girl? Wait why is everyone looking at me? What I whispered to my family "ask her can you come in she has a strange attraction to you" Alice whispered looking annoyed. "Bella it's me Rose will you let me in? I promise that I won't let anyone else come with me." I said through the door not expecting her to agree to see me ok just you I heard her saying a small voice as she open the door . I slipped in quickly and locked the door before the rest of my family could follow me. What was I going to say to this her? I guess I just tell her the truth . "Bella, we are not mad at you it just that we are surprised that all we love you. We just want what's best for you."

"You aren't mad at me then?" She asked looking at me with her big brown eyes

"No Bella why would you think that?" I asked completely confused.

"Well it seems that you don't like me very much. I just feel that you really don't want me to be here." She responded trying to hold back tears. I instantly felt ashamed I can't believe that I hurt this beautiful little girl.

Bella it's not that I don't like you it's just I think you being here can put you in danger and I don't want you to be harmed in any way, and I think that you being here in this family will hurt you I really think of you as my little sister." I quickly said pouring my heart out to Bella hoping that she saw the truth in my word.

Oh you see me as your little sister that's all? She asked

"Yes, Bella why?" I asked curiously

Well I think of you, kinda like my mom" joy spread through me she thinks of me like a mother I so love this little girl my little girl.

You want me to be your mother along with mommy Esme?" I couldn't help but ask to make sure that I hadn't mistaken what she was saying

"Yes I want you to be my other mommy." Bella said with hope shinning in her eyes

"Ok Bella I will be your other mommy." I said scooping her up and hugging her close to me.

"Yay I have a new mommy." Bella said excitedly

**Bang-Bang-Bang **someone, I had a good idea who, knocked on the door then Emmett's voice came through the door saying does that make me a father." He said excitedly

"No Bella" said

"Why not Emmett" replied

"You will forever be my big brother" she stated proudly to him as he and the rest of our family came through the now unlocked door. If only she knew how true that statement is.

* * *

_**AN: like it, love it, hate it, despise it. I really don't care If you want to be put into the story tell send me a message telling me the name you want, what age you want to be and if you want to be and if you want to be a human and angel or a demon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight or its characters SM does**

* * *

Aurora POV

"Hey Patricia how is my favorite angel child doing?" I ask as I wave my hand in front of her face "hello are you going to answer me?"

"Yes" she says turning to look at me with a face that said I am about 2 second away from ripping you face off, "when you call me by my name"

"Ok fine Patty how is my favorite little angel doing?" I asked her using the name that all the young kids liked to call her.

"I'm fine a little tired but fine." She responded looking happier now

"Ok so where's Rene at we really need her at the council meeting" I asked her hastily hoping that she knew where Rene was

"I'm right her so you can pull that thong out your ass." Rene said from behind me. I can't stand her I mean she's not ever a full angel. On top of that she is no even that pretty I can't see why my husband would take this half breed bitch as his mistress.

"I can hear you" she said to me. I looked at her shocked because I didn't know I was talking out loud." You weren't talking out loud I just heard your thoughts." She responded to me oh god does that mean that she knows everything I think of her "yep sure does" Rene taunted me

"Get out of my head" I screamed at her. She smirked at me and did as I requested .Lets go we have a meeting to go to." Patty reminded us. The three of us make our way to the throne room. When we arrive the meeting is called to order and the first item of business is the heir to the throne business.

"My heir is going to be my youngest daughter." my husband says in his loud booming deep sexy voice. Yes Patty is going to be Queen of the mythical realm on day I so happy for her. She is so perfect for the job.

"My youngest daughter Isabella Marie Swan is going to be my successor" he said. I and everyone else looked confused. Bella is my most special child she is actually living in the Prince Edward Islands, with her adoptive family. My new wife and I thought it would be best for our oldest child. That is also the second order of business my wife is pregnant again. Honey will you step forward please?" my husband asked all eyes turned to me and I started walking forward when my husband said "it is not you Aurora that I want, now stay where you are." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and out of the crowd steps René the filthy half breed bitch I can't believe he would prefer her over me.

Rene POV

I loved the look on Aurora's face. I have finally crushed her taken all that she ever truly cared about. That's what she gets for being a stupid selfish bitch. It was her fault that I couldn't keep my little girl. Oh Bella I miss you so much I wonder what you are doing right now.

Carlisle POV

"Edward son I'm inviting the Denali to come stay for three days this weekend" I warned my oldest son

"Why dad I mean come on" Edward whined like a baby I mean Bella doesn't even whine like that anymore. It kinda pathetic ok no kinda it's totally pathetic.

"Edward stop whining and grow up its just three days and I expect you to treat them with civility do you understand me?" I told him in my most serious voice.

"Yes I understand" he said "But why are you inviting them here?"

Bella POV

Edward where are we going?" I asked wanting to take the blind fold off. It's been two days since my family found out about my mind reading and I feel so much more loved now than I did before. Big brother Emmett says that now that I'm no longer normal I will fit in perfectly with them. That's we are just one big family of misfits. I had started to squirm in Edwards arms impatiently.

"Love calm down, we are almost there." He said noticing my squirming

What are we going to do?

We are going to teach you how to play baseball love." He said horror filled my face and Edward instantly knew what I was thinking. "We'll go easy on you don't worry and you'll have me and Emmett on your team" suddenly we were in a giant stadium like clearing. Big brother Emmett ran up to me and bent all the way down to my level and said "let's play some ball squirt." Ok I said not helping but to smile and my kidlike big brother.

Edward POV

Watching Bella trying to play ball is the funniest thing. She tries yes but she doesn't quite seem to get it. I can tell that she isn't going to give up until she hits it, and currently she is become more and more frustrated by the second.

_Edward the Denali are almost her _Alice screamed at me in her head.

Dam I hate them so much well not all of them just her ugh that women gets on my nerves one night of sex and she thinks I fucking love her.

_Crack _what was that? Why is Bella running? HOLY SHIT Bella hit the ball and is going for a home run dam. "Go Bella, run sweetie run." I couldn't help but chant joined by Emmett saying while jumping up and down like an idiot "Run squirt run." Bella picked up so much speed that she would be invisible too human eyes. As she ran around the bases everyone just stopped and stared at her dumbfounded. When Bella arrived at home plate a few seconds later she turned and gave us this impossibly large smile. I couldn't help but be in a good mood when she flashed me that smile.

"Hi Eddie"

Oh Shit there went my good mood.

* * *

_**Authors note: Like it Love it Hate it I don't care but please review **_


	6. Rest in Peace

Unfortunately jaspers1truelove met her untimely demise on February 6th at 2:39 am coming home from a super bowl party. A combination of drunk driving and bad weather was the cause. Her boyfriend miss judged a blind curve and they ran off the road. The car hit a tree and she died instantly. You all knew her as Jaspers1truelove but to her Father, sister, and I she was Temperance. She will be sorely missed, Are family has decided take down her page. If you still want to read her story hers sister Serinity is going to try to finish them for Tempy. Serenity's id is serinity knight please be patient with her we are all going through a tough time.

Thank you for your cooperation

Samantha knight

ps. Please remember to think first before you drink and drive. Temparance ment alot to a many people and her death as left a hole in all of us. Most people dont relize how much a person means to them untill it it to late. Please do not let it be to late before you tell that person.

Serinity Knight


End file.
